The Dating Game
by kooky kirara
Summary: kagome is secretly entered into a dating game where inuyasha is the bachelor. problem is, they have a history no one can discover, but what happens when someone tries and will she win?


summary: inuyasha is the most wanted bachelor at East Tokyo Collegiate, and he knows it! kagome's a nobody with friends that are anything but. to rasie money, the head of student council and kagome's best friend, sango, and her boyfriend miroku put together a dating game. partly to deflate inuyasha's (who's also miroku's bestfriend) ego, and partly to give kagome some self confidense, they secretly enter her in the contest, with none other than inuyasha. how will it turn out? read to find out!

disclaimer: i dun own inuyasha or the ccs names i use, and the six chix is from 13 goin on 30

_**The Dating Game** By: kooky kirara_

BBBBBRING!

This was the sound practically lethal to the students of ETC. Those students which were on time for school and hanging around the front doors marched in to the large, stone building reminding Kagome of a jail. She sighed deeply and followed the others inside.

Kagome Higurashi was less than an ordinary girl, in fact if she didn't have legs, you could say she was part of the wall. She had wavy, mahogony locks and chocolate brown eyes. The school uniform, which consisted of a white polo shirt with a gold embroidered ETC on it, and a black knee length skirt, made her look even more plain. She easily spotted her best friend Sango among the sea of unfamiliar faces.

Sango had ebony hair that went half way down her back with sparkly golden eyes, which easily distinguished her from everyone else. She had her hair in a half-ponytail and was wearing chocking pink eyeshadow.

"Hey, Kome." she said, slamming her locker shut. "Guess what?"

"What?" Kagome responded, trying very hard to sound interested.

"Hitori-Sensei said we could do the Dating Game!" she squealed. "It's gonna pay off bug bucks, Miroku convinced Inuyasha to be our bachelor." A couple of heads turned their way as they heard what Sango said.

Inuyasha. The hottest, most wanted and not to mention richest guy at ETC. He had waist-length silver hair, consuming amber eyes and beautifully tanned skin, with nothing less than washboard abbs underneath his shirt.

"Ten bucks a ticket. But I told Miroku if some chick thinks they've got a chance with him, they'd pay fifty." she pouted slightly at this thought. "Kagome, promise you'll help us print the tickets? Miroku couldn't tell a computer mouse from the rodent, and I've gotta teach Inuyasha how to _not_ make all the girls cry."

"Sure, why not? It's not like _I've_ got a social life apart from you and Miroku. Not like _I've_ ever got things to do on Friday nights. Not like _I've_-"

"Okay, I get it already!" Sango almost yelled. The Homeroom bell rang, meaning the parting of ways. "See you at break, Kome." And she disappeared into the crowd before Kagome could say bye. That confirmed her suspicions. Sango and Miroku were going to try to set her up with someone...again.

"Miroku, we've _got_ to enter Kagome in the Dating Game. Just to piss him off. Imagine if he chose her! Her self esteem would fly to the roof, but Inuyasha's ego would deflate like a balloon. It would be perfect!" she pondered. (lol, funni word)

"I dunno. I don't mind giving Inuyasha a taste of his own medicine, but Kagome might just get embarrassed." Miroku said, bouncing completely off of Sango, who was so enthsuastic about her idea that she didn't even hear him.

"It'll be perfect. We have one week to plan this and all we need is a girl..." she tapped her chin thoughtfully. Miroku glanced at her.

"Ayumi would be okay... I mean take away the ugly glasses she always wears, and guys could drool.." Sango smacked him.

"Good idea, Miroku. You've gotta admit, she's got legs. Put her in a mini skirt, we could get ten a ticket for her too." Miroku was nursing his cheek and nodding at the same time. "So it's settled, we enter Kagome?" Miroku reluctantly nodded, not wantning to recieve another slap.

"Shouldn't they actually meet first?" it was this that gave Sango an evil glint in her eyes.

The next morning when Kagome arrived at school with people looking at her oddly, which was strange since no one usually looked at her at all. She ignored it and proceeded to homeroom, dreading P.E. today as it was baseball, her worst sport.

Once again she was recieving strange looks on her way to the West Wing of ETC, where the Gym was located. And once again, she ignored the looks. Kagome changed into her baggy grey gym shorts and the red school top, tied her hair up in a pony-tail and jogged down to the baseball field. The boys were lined up on the east side of the field, while the girls were in scattered groups on the west, chatting as usual. For the first time in six years, she caught Inuyasha glimpsing at her from time to time.

Coach Lang chose captains, Inuyasha was one and Kouga was the other. Surprisingly, Inuyasha chose Kagome as his third pick. She was usually last and there was an argument of which team she would go on. Kikyo, Inuyasha's most recent ex who still hadn't gotten over him, kept giving her dirty looks. When the dreaded moment came that Kagome was at bat, she was laughed at becasue she had no idea how to hold it. Inuyasha came onto the field and adjusted her arms for her.

"I know your secret, Higurashi." he whispered in her ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said truthfully. He kept touching her as he was moving her arms and it made her tingle.

"Yeah right. I'm watching you, Higurashi, I'll figure it out." he said backing up. And for the first time in her life, Kagome hit the ball. All she did was stare at Inuyasha, until the rest of her team yelled at her to run, and she ran.

"Takahashii." Kagome said, approaching him at his locker. "What do you know?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at his friends and told them to meet him in the caf.

"Don't act like you don't know." he said, trying to hide himself from onlookers. She gave him a blank expression. "Okay, so you don't know, fair enough."

"So are you gonna tell me?" she said, grabbing his arm.

"Whoa, no nerd girls on the jersey." he brushed her arm away. "I heard something about you having a shrine of me in your room."

"Oh please, Takahashii, the only picture I have with you in it, which has your face cut out of it, is the one where I'm wearing my favourite shirt that someone _accidentally_ set on fire." she scoffed.

"Why should I believe you? You do look at me alot." he said thoughtfully, completely ignoring the last part of her statement.

"Maybe becasue you're the only person in this school with _silver_ hair. I should just wire the lighting wrong so it drops on your head at The Dating Game, then you'd shut up." she said turning around and walking away. Man was she gonna kill someone. Inuyasha brushed this off and headed for the cafeteria.

Kagome was fuming. Now the whole school thought she had an odd infatuation with Inuyasha Takahashii. There were two things Kagome wanted answered, who started this rumour, and why did it bother Inuyasha so much that he would come talk to _her_? He hadn't even looked at her in six years, let alone spoken to her. She decided Miroku would be her best bet.

"Miroku!" she yelled across the field. He turned and wait for her to approach.

"Yeah?" he asked when she finally reached him.

"What's wrong with Takahashii? And who started this gay rumour?" she demanded.

"Why are you asking me?" he shrugged.

"Because you're his friend, and you usually know more gossip than Kikyo." she said.

"Oh, that reminds me... If anything drastic happens, please go along with it or Sango will kill me and I don't know about you, but I value my life, so please?" His hand had moved a little too far down while he was pleading and Kagome smacked him hard in the face.

"If your hand can behave its self, then we'll talk." she said, walking away. But it seemed that eyes followed her wherever she went. I swear, before all this happened, Kagome could've gotten away with murder, but now she couldn't even get away with blinking. She tried to not pay attention to their prying eyes. If it was any other girl in the entire school, it would be fifteen minutes of attention and everyone would get on with their lives. Not for Kagome, bookwormy, part of the freaking wall Higurashi. She kicked a rock, and lifted her head as a group of girls was gathered around Sango.

"...and the girls who made it into the final twenty with Inuyasha are... Miho, Kikyo, Kagome M, Yuka, Eri, Iyana, Sandy, Aymee, Sakura, Kaguya, Kanna, Kagura, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Tomoyo, Myou, Reian, Eiko and Kagome H." Kagome froze. She looked at Kagome Myami, the other Kagome. The _popular_ Kagome. Then she glared at Sango, and Kagome knew she knew that. She continued speaking though. "Ayumi- you have been chosen to be our bachelorette, if you so kindly accept." She nodded as a couple of her friends gave her high-fives.

"Sango, would you mind explaining how I ended up getting a spot in the top twenty when I didn't _enter_ at all?" Kagome demanded furiously the next day.

"Oh yes you did. And you signed a legally binding contract, too." Sango said, taking out a folded piece of paper.

"You told me it was a save the rainforest petition!" she yelled. She sighed. She couldn't hate Sango for wanting her to have a boyfriend, but couldn't she pick someone _not_ a jerk? "Now everyone's suspicions will be confirmed."

"Kagome, promise me you'll try and win? It'll embarrass the hell out of him!"Sango pleaded. Kagome let out a deep breath and nodded. She knew she could win, but no one else but Inuyasha knew that.

first day of dating game (A/N: it lasts for 3 days)

Kagome had regretfully let Rin, Inuyasha's brother's girlfriend, dress her. She had removed Kagome's thick-framed, square glasses and given her contacts, she was wearing a red, Chinese-style haulter top and a black skirt. Her hair, whch was always in a braid, was down and straightened.

"Um, Rin-chan, isn't this a bit much? I look like Kikyo." her face fell. "But I still like it!" she quickly added, plastering the smile back on Rin's face.

"Don't worry, he'll love it!" she said. Kagome grumbled as she walked out to her seat in the gym. She was in the frist round with Kagome M, Kikyo, Iyana, Miho, Yuka and Eri. The Six Chix. They all thought they would win. Kagome secretely smirked at them as they fixed their make-up. The first round were questions about Inuyasha.

"Ladies, please get ready and welcome our bachelor, Inuyasha Takahashii!" the show host, Hiten, roared over the applause as Inuyasha blew kisses and shook hands with girls. Hiten rolled his eyes as discretely as possible. "And for the first question, I would like Miss Bachelorette Number One to please stand." Kikyo stood and smiled.

"Alright, Miss Number One, here is the first question. What was the name of Inuyasha's first dog? A: Miko, B: Youkai, C: Hanyou or D: Spud?" he asked into the mike. Kikyo made a ditzy, thinking face.

"Uh, D: Spud?" she guessed.

"That is correct!" everyone cheered and Inuyasha flashed his million dollar smile.

"Miss Bachelorette Number Two, please stand." Kagome M stood up.

"Number Two, here is your question. What is Inuyasha's favourite colour?" he asked. (A/N: some aren't multiple choice cuz there are limited answers)

"Um, red?" she answered, pointing at her shirt.

"Correct!" he roared again. Yuka, Eri, and Iyana got their questions wrong and were eliminated. Miho got hers right and Kagome was left.

"Miss Bachelorette Number Seven, please stand." Kagome nervously stood up. "What was the name of Inuyasha's first girlfriend and for assurance in Round two, how old was he? A:-"

"Koharu and he was 13." Kagome answered affirmitavely. No one cheered for Kagome. All she got were empty glares.

"That's correct." he said, not roaring this time. There was a fifteen second pause before a light applause."And that's all for today folks! Now, get your asses back to class."

"Kagome, that was awesome!" Sango said, running up to her after school. "You should of seen Yuka and Eri, they were _crying_! It was hilarious!" She laughed. "Just one question, how did you know?"

"Let's just say Takahashii and I have a history." She smirked slightly and turned up the pathway to the shrine. "Later, Sango."

"History?" Sango said to no one.

"History?" Miroku asked blankly. They were sitting in the school newspaper room. "What kind?"

"She didn't say. Did Inuyasha ever tell you anything about Kagome?" Miroku made a thinking face.

"No. But it might be possible, maybe, but it would be a one-in-a-million chance-" Miroku began madly typing on the computer.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, they were both new students, right?" she nodded, "And according to this computer-" he made a few last clicks, "they came from the same school."

Kagome was in her room doing her homework when a sound came from her computer.

"You have just recieved an e-mail message from it said. (A/N: high tech, eh? and plz tell me u can guess who that is)

"That's weird, I don't know that e-mail address." she pondered aloud, making her way to the computer. She opened the message. It read:

_higurashi,_

_don't give it away_

_-AE_

Right away she knew who it was from. He was really starting to freak her out, he was the most popular guy in school, and had always been no matter which school he went to. But Kagome had not always been a nobody. Her stomach cringed just thinking about it.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Kagome," a voice said behind her._

_"Oh, hey." she replied, seeing who it was. "We still on for tonight?" she asked._

_"Uh, about that. I kinda promised Kira I'd take her out tonight." Kagome clenched her fists, hearing his girlfriend's name. "You can come if you want..."_

_"What happened to us?" she inquired, holding back tears. "We used to be friends, we used to be close."_

_"You should've known junior high would be different. I'm too gorgeous," he joked, but Kagome was not laughing. "Look, I'm moving soon and I don't want a painful goodbye with you. You're my best friend Kagome, I love you..." And that was the last time they ever saw eachother before he moved.._

_End Flashback_

A tear rolled down Kagome's cheek thinking about her old life. She hated how she used to be. When she moved here from North Tokyo, she changed everything about her, and it proved alot. But for one reason and one reason only, she wished she were back at her old school.

Kagome wiped away her tear and got on MSN on her computer. She typed in her user name as 'I would trade a thousand tomorrows for one yesterday'. She had about 90 people on her MSN, 3 of which went to ETC, and one of which were on. She chatted to Ayumi for a while, but she had to go, so Kagome signed off as well. She had nothing to do, so she stared at her walls, trying very hard not to feel sorry for herself.

end chapter one, hope ya liked it!


End file.
